


New Objective

by Starko



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, pumpkin craving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starko/pseuds/Starko
Summary: Peter leaves a little gift with a mission statement for Tony and Stephen. Two Pumpkins for Craving.





	New Objective

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!   
> Thank you to Szaleksandra for providing the lovely art this was based on, Follow them on Tumblr their art is simply amazing!   
> Thank you to My Love Michi for being my Beta, I can't appreciate you enough.

  There was a loud banging on the door, quick in succession. Stephen looked up from the tome he was skimming through while Tony was attempting to hook up the tv he decided to drag to the Sanctum for a horror movie marathon. When the door didn’t open on its own, Stephen sighs. It must be a client. Standing up from the couch with a slight huff he made his way to the door. The cloak joined his shoulders, creating quite a look as he was only clad in the matching pajamas that Peter had brought him and Tony a while ago, a silly gift. A ‘thank you for saving my life’ gift or something along those lines. Stephen found out later that Aunt May caught a really good sale and brought Peter three of the same pajamas pants. So they all can match in secret. It was a  sweet notion. 

  
  


  Opening the door, there was surprisingly no one on his doorstep spewing fear about the ghost and ghouls that lie in wait in the shadows. Nothing that was needed of him, no urgent business,  no panicked people. Just two nicely sized pumpkins sitting harmlessly on the stoop with a little note on one of them. Picking it up, he read it to himself. He let out a snort and smiles. 

 

  “What is it, Doc? Do people need saving?” He could feel Tony trying and failing to lean over his shoulder, seemingly finished with installing the tv. “Pumpkins?” Tony could see the two bright orange gourds after he gave up trying to read the note in Strange’s hands.

 

  “Yeah from Peter.” Strange replies before he starts to read it out loud to his boyfriend. “ ‘Hey Doctor Strange, Mr.Stark! I’m having a great patrol tonight, passed a window and smelled some roasted pumpkin seeds now I’m craving some. I know it’s Movie Night but I was hoping you guys could idk decorate the Sanctum’s porch or something. ALL I want is some roasted seeds, so I’ll swing by after patrol to have some if that’s ok. P.S Don’t forget the salt.’ “ Stephen held the note out for Tony to see, indicating to a small drawing included on the note, “There’s a little spidey doodle at the bottom holding a pumpkin.”

 

  Tony laughed out loud, picking up a pumpkin, “That sounds like him, we should humor him and do it.” Stephen just raised an eyebrow in question. “What? I think it’ll be fun. A little holiday spirit.” Tony kissed him softly on his cheek while walking back to the Tv which was now on. “Grab your pumpkin, pumpkin” Tony smirks at his own lame joke, patting the pumpkin in his hands

 

  Stephen sighs softly, rolling his eyes. The cloak swooped in, picking up the remaining pumpkin and carrying it in. Stephen just smiled a little and lingered by the door a few seconds longer. He could have sworn he saw movement. He silently thanked  Peter. Stephen hadn’t carved a pumpkin since he was a small child; even then, he only did it because Donna was so excited to do it. Every year she was eager to buy the biggest pumpkins to carve. To roast the seeds and help Mother make pumpkin pies. Just the idea brought nostalgia back. A bittersweet feeling filled his chest. Sighing, he closed the door with a slight flick of his hand.

 

  He made his way to the floor where Tony was setting up various tools that they might need to conquer the task of carving pumpkins. Bowls for the seeds, one for the trash and way more knives than they actually really needed. The Sanctum didn’t really have any proper carving tools for pumpkins, not as he had in the past on the farm. Sitting before his chosen pumpkin, the cloak hovered around it slightly, poking at it softly. Stephen couldn’t help the warm feelings that filled his chest, it brought him back to a time he rarely thought about it. Who thought something as simple as pumpkin carving could bring back those feelings?

 

  “Haven't done this since I was a kid” He mused as he ran a shaky finger down the groove of the pumpkin. How could he even try with his hands in this state? Tony sat next to him in front of his own pumpkin with a  marker in hand.

 

  “Well, I haven't done this at all!” He chimed in, already planning out a design in his head. It was no secret that Tony didn’t have much of a childhood, his father being overbearing. Always concerned with work and success never casting an eye Tony’s way. Holidays were strained at best and used for business opportunities. 

 

  Stephen held his own marker in his shaky hands. He watches as Tony with dextrous strokes began to sketch out his intricate design. It was amazing the lines Tony was able to achieve with the permanent marker. A ping of jealousy and hurt ran through his core. How he wished he could hold this marker steady enough to even get a straight line. 

 

  “Hey,” Tony says softly, and even more softly touches his hands. “It doesn’t have to look perfect.” He squeezed his hand gingerly, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. Stephen took a deep breath. He would never get over the gentleness of Tony's touch. Tony gently took the maker out of his hands, opening it. He handed it back. Tony give him a soft smile as he pulled away slowly. 

 

  “Now let's do this so we can at least watch one movie before the kid comes back.” Stephen nodded softly, he knew Peter wouldn't judge him for a wonkily carved pumpkin. It didn't stop him from feeling inadequate but he did his best to stomp those feelings down. He wasn't going to ruin Tony's first time. Carving pumpkins that is.

 

  With less stable hands than Tony, he drew a rather simple standard pumpkin. It didn't look bad in retrospect compared to the ones he has seen carved by kids. He could get what he was trying to convey with his lines and, well, that was enough for him. 

 

  “Looks good babe, like he's winking” Tony points to the eye that was more closed than the other. Honestly a mistake on Stephen's part but he was going to take all the compliments he could get. 

 

  “Thanks,” he leaned in and kissed Tony gently on the cheek. He moved in even closer after to see Tony's design. It was a face but it definitely had more of a detailed approach. Little details like a spider here and a bat there. It was cute like Tony tried to shove in everything Halloween related he could possibly think of. 

 

  “First things first we gut-” there was a distinct sound of a knife meeting pumpkin skin. The salt and peppered male cast his eyes towards his companion. He only sighed as he could see a kitchen knife sticking straight out from the pumpkin’s side. 

 

  “What I thought I you were going to say cut,” Tony says shrugging before he moved to try and pull the knife out. 

 

  “Tony don't, that's dangerous,” it was as if Fate knew exactly what Stephen thought was going to happen. Tony yelled out in shock mixed with pain. He had cut his finger of the hand he was using to hold the pumpkin steady. Tony quickly shoved the digit into his mouth without hesitating. 

 

  Stephen sighed conjuring some rubbing alcohol and bandages. He held his hands out and Tony put his hand in his while rolling his eyes. Normally Tony would quip about how he wasn't a child but he knew Stephen could easily turn that on him and win the little banter session.  

  With no warning, Stephen wiped the wound with a moist cloth that had the liquid on it. Tony let out a hiss and he was so glad he didn’t make a comment before as little tears welled in the corners of his eyes. That would never, not burn. “Good, it's not too deep, there shouldn't be any lasting damage.” With almost stable hands Stephen carefully wrapped the wound. The sorcerer brought it up to his lips kissing the injured finger softly. 

 

  “Thank you, Doctor” Tony swooped in and placed a full kiss on his soft lips. Their lips meshed in just right. Stephen sighed, moving in closer. It felt like they lost all sense of time when they kissed. No matter how much they did it the butterflies never stopped fluttering in his chest. Maybe some time had passed since they started to kiss because the Cloak tapped on his shoulder.  Slowly Stephen pulled away from Tony with a little sigh and a disappointed groan from Tony. 

 

  Stephen glared at the Cloak in question. It poked at the pumpkin in a questioning manner. It seemed like it was invested in this whole carving business “Yes of course.” Stephen says to the Cloak, he knew first hand that not giving the Cloak attention could lead to upsetting it. Then it would get more physical. 

 

  “Hey Glinda can't you bippity boppity boop this whole thing so we can cuddle?” Tony says leaning into Stephen it was clear that Tony wanted to do more than cuddle. 

 

  “Oh has your attention span run out?” Stephen says smiling softly despite his words. 

 

  “Actually, yes. Now I have my mind on something else,” Stephen just rolls his eyes. He motions to the cloak and it swooped up all the knives carrying them back to the kitchen. 

 

  “I'll indulge you this once but next time, you finish what you started.” Focusing on one of the pumpkins, it rose from the ground. Tony watched in amazement as the pumpkin was being carved into by this invisible force. When he thought that it’s contents would spill out and splatter on the floor, they were instead floated into the right bowls. The seeds looked super clean almost like they were magically washed.  When done, the pumpkin floated gently to the floor, its goofy smile lit up by what Tony could only assume was magic. 

 

  The mechanic watched as the next pumpkin was softly tugged from his grasp. It was treated with the same manner as Strange’s if not more detail oriented. Going at almost a slower rate. In a matter of minutes, it was done as well, sprinkled with all the details he had sketched. It floated back into his hands glowing now with its own light.

 

  “Strange, it almost feels like we had a baby” Tony noted. Stephen just put his face into his hands and groaned. He shook it a few times for good measure before he stood to grab one of the bowls while the Cloak took the other. 

 

  “Well set them outside while I start cooking these for Peter.” He walked away to the kitchen, Cloak following. Not forgetting the salt he spread out the seeds on one of the only flat pans in the Sanctum and shoved them in the oven. Setting the temperature, he simply walked away. 

 

  By the time he entered the ‘living room’ Tony was already snuggled up on the couch with a spare blanket. The tv was on, ahh so he didn’t mean other activities beyond kissing. That was just fine with Stephen as he sat next to his boyfriend. He planted a kiss on his temple. Tony pressed play before the sorcerer could even ask what they were watching. Tony pecked him quickly on the lips and gave a smirk. 

 

  “That’s not where my mouth is,” he said playfully, his attention on Stephen and not the movie. Stephen raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. A smirk of his own crossing his lips. 

 

  “So I’m only allowed to kiss you on the lips?” 

 

  “Now doll face I never said that” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  When Peter entered the Sanctum later that night, the door has opened on its own to allow him to enter, the smell of roasted seeds filled the air. Making his way past the foyer, to the living room he could see the couple cuddled up on the couch sleeping. The tv screamed with the exorcists playing on the scene. Peter knew with just one glance that it was about halfway done. Running to change, he wanted to watch the rest of the movie while eating the seeds. 

 

  He sat on the floor below the couple. The cloak moved closer before wrapping itself around him. He smiled softly grateful for the family he was gaining with the others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow Szaleksandra on Tumblr!


End file.
